


Goodbye, baby

by redqueenoctavia



Series: Willa Blake [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Funeral, F/F, M/M, Miscarriage, Short, Willa AU, short & sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: In the bunker, Octavia discovers she's pregnant. But soon enough, things take a turn for the worse. [Canon Divergent AU]





	Goodbye, baby

When she'd found out she was pregnant, Octavia Blake had been scared.

But also really excited.

Sure, things weren't great right now. But someday, they would be again.

The very first ultrasound had confirmed that this fetus was too recent to be Lincoln’s. That left only one other option. Ilian was the father of her baby. The fact that the baby wasn’t Lincoln’s broke her heart – he was the only one she’d ever imagined herself having children with, but this child would loved no matter who had fathered her.

Ilian had been her light in the dark before, now that he was gone… their baby would be her guiding light.

At five months pregnant, she’d just found out the gender of her baby. A girl…

Niylah would often talk to her stomach, hoping the baby would hear her.

Her large coat had disguised the growing baby bump. She knew her baby would never be safe if the volatile people of the very newly formed Wonkru would find out about her existence.

Still, in the middle of so much darkness, there was one bright spot of light.

Her baby girl.

Octavia remembered Ilian talking about his family, about his mother… and suddenly, she knew what her baby’s name would be. Willa Aurora Blake, after both of her grandmothers.

She dreamt of her baby, what she would be like… Would her kid be anything like her? She also dreamt of introducing her to Bellamy in 5 years, Uncle Bellamy. The thought made her smile.

However, like most things in life, happiness wasn’t long-lasting.

The stress and hardship of the bunker and of leading in such circumstances took its toll and tragedy happened.

One day, the sharp pain had her double over and nearly falling onto the hard ground. Miller was there, catching before the hit the floor.

He carried her immediately to Medical where Jackson was waiting.

The panic set as they saw the blood running down her legs.

She screamed as the pain tore into her once again. _What was happening?_

Later, she lay numbly on the bed.

Nobody had told her anything, they kept avoiding her eyes. But she knew.

Her baby was gone.

She had miscarried.

“How?” Octavia demanded.

Jackson said the most probable cause had been the poor nutrition, although the stress hadn’t helped. He’d also pointed out, in very scientific terms, that physical trauma felt before or soon after conception could  contribute to a deviation of the placenta.

She’d remembered everything she had been through before getting pregnant… and after. God, she’d already been pregnant when she’d participated in the Conclave.

And now her baby was dead.

Niylah held her tightly while she wept in agony, as Miller watched helplessly.

Only a few people knew about what had happened, about her baby… Niylah, Miller, Jackson, Kara and Indra. They all kept the secret.

The following day, a small private funeral was arranged so Octavia could say goodbye to her unborn child.

They’d put the small baby in a wooden box, and someone had carved her little girl’s name onto the wood – Willa Aurora Blake.

Octavia wished she could feel grateful, but she didn’t fell much of anything at the moment. Niylah was at her side, as she’d been this entire time. She held Octavia close, holding her steady as they walked further into the furnace room.

She helped guide Octavia to the box.

Octavia touched her trembling hand to her lips and placed it on the wooden surface.

“I love you, baby girl,” she whispered. “May we meet again.”

Then, Octavia nodded to Jackson and Kara, and they sent the small box into the blazing fire. Octavia shivered and Niylah pulled her against her shoulder.

Indra put her hand on Octavia’s shoulder, giving her daughter all her strength.

“May we meet again,” Miller repeated, tears in his eyes.

And the others followed suit.

“May we meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Boy, that was dark... Since they refused to give me Willa in canon, I thought I would incorporate her into the story anyway... I'm so sorry.


End file.
